


遗落的北境

by DialoguePlagiarist



Category: Acorn (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialoguePlagiarist/pseuds/DialoguePlagiarist
Summary: “你每过一个月就会失忆一次，算上在无人区里面，这是你第七次失忆。”我又呆滞地喝下半杯水。“发生过什么我需要知道的事情吗？”我追问。现在我终于能流畅地说出话来。张建国和阿尔萨德一定隐瞒了什么，我能嗅到空气里不祥的征兆，却没法看清它。“我们三个月前上床了。”阿尔萨德说。
Relationships: Arssard Yavich & Lawrence Zhang, Lawrence Zhang&Liu Jun, Liu Jun & Arssard Yavich, Liu Jun/Arssard Yavich





	遗落的北境

我醒来的时候可能是傍晚，也可能是黎明，房间里暗沉沉的，张建国和阿尔萨德一左一右地伸着头从上方看我，场面说不出的诡异和好笑。

“你醒啦？”他俩像排练过似地齐声问。

这时候回答反而显得我傻。我没吱声，眨了眨眼，又顾左右而言他，“有水吗？”我问，并清了清喉咙。声音哑得我自己都吓了一跳。

阿尔萨德立刻去倒水，张建国则拿着本子刷刷刷地记录着些什么。“有没有哪里不舒服？身上痛不痛？能坐起来吗？”

我艰难地从被子里爬起来，用手摸了摸自己像被火烧过的喉咙，希望张建国可以理解我的肢体语言。阿尔萨德适时将水杯塞进我手里。我的手碰到他的衣袖，一些寒冷的气息和水珠蹭到我手背上，我这才发现他连外套都还没脱掉。我接过水一气喝了半杯，阿尔萨德贴心地过来调高床头，让我不至于呛死在床上。

“我怎么会在这？”我像每个遭遇了意外事故的人那样问。他俩对视一眼，仿佛接下来要说的是什么诸如“你怀孕了孩子是刘国辉的”或者“张建国现在改推你和伊格尔顿了”之类的话。我紧盯着他俩，张建国推了推眼镜，阿尔萨德移开目光。

最终还是张建国率先开口。“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”他问。我心里咯噔一下，隐约猜出事情的大致方向。

“选拔？”我问。“还是体检？”我试图从他们脸上的表情判断哪一项才是正确答案。但显然，就算存在所谓正确答案，也不在这二者之间。他俩对视一眼，张建国推了推眼镜，阿尔萨德移开目光。

“你失忆了。”张建国说。他的语气似乎比对待这件事应有的态度更加复杂。说完这句话后他就将目光投向阿尔萨德。阿尔萨德已经坐在一旁用小刀削苹果，表情透露着司空见惯的平淡和一丝感慨。

“选拔、体检，都是七个月前的事。”阿尔萨德的目光始终盯着苹果，但他削得很慢，仿佛是想雕出朵花来。“你在无人区里面受了伤，醒来之后就失忆了。”

我反复思考着其中的时间关系。“我在床上躺了半年？”我问，不由得有些大惊失色。

“不。”阿尔萨德回答，“你每过一个月就会失忆一次，算上在无人区里面，这是你第七次失忆。”

我又呆滞地喝下半杯水。“发生过什么我需要知道的事情吗？”我追问。现在我终于能流畅地说出话来。张建国和阿尔萨德一定隐瞒了什么，我能嗅到空气里不祥的征兆，却没法看清它。

“我们三个月前上床了。”阿尔萨德说。

我似乎明白了什么，呆滞地点了点头，并用手指了指阿尔萨德，又指了指张建国。“你们俩，和我？”我问，不由自主地在脑海里想象那样的画面。

阿尔萨德看起来不欲多言。

“没有我。”张建国低声提示。我又呆滞地点了点头：这其实没有太超过我的心理预期，但我难免觉得自己还没睡醒。于是我立刻躺回枕头上，试图把被子拉起来蒙住头再睡一觉，但张建国已经推着仪器走过来，把许多吸盘黏在我身上。

“你对无人区有没有什么印象？”阿尔萨德看着我们，把刀插进苹果里，切下一小块来。我想接过来，但他执意要喂我，我也只能张开嘴让他把苹果喂进来。

无人区是他们对那片地方的称呼。每个城市也许都会有这么一个怪谈般的存在，军方封锁的无人区，里面要么是在进行核试验，要么是在研究生化武器。但是北境的这片无人区不是什么用怪谈就能掩过的话题。我隐约记得自己曾问过阿尔萨德——为何他们将这块区域封锁数十年，又决定在此时召建队伍入内调查？

那时阿尔萨德正在抽烟，闻言他指着窗外漆黑的夜空，凑过来跟我说了些什么。他的笑脸凑得很近，我能闻到香烟的味道，但并不让我感到厌恶。

“……塔。”我含糊地说，用舌头避开刀刃，把苹果块卷进嘴里咀嚼。嚼了几下我才发现不对，嘴里的苹果涩得惊人，而且涩味似乎并不是来自于苹果，而是我的口腔内部。

“你们给我吃过牙膏吗？”我忍不住问。

阿尔萨德露出坦诚又无辜的笑脸。“不知道，你吃过吗？”阿尔萨德反问。我无话可说，又觉得也许是他趁我睡觉，往我嘴里涂了牙膏。

他笑而不语，继续把苹果切成块，喂进我嘴里。我信任他，但仍然觉得也许下一刀就会把我的舌头剜下来。他也许看出我的不自在，故意要捉弄我，也许在思考别的事。“你说你见过塔？”他问。

这确实和我失忆的设定相冲突，但我仍然点点头。“我记不清细节。”我迟疑着说，“是白色的塔，很高，我站在里面往下看……”这段记忆使我感到如坠在雾里的迷蒙，于是我看了阿尔萨德一眼，希望能得到他肯定的回应，但他只是皱起眉。

“不大可能。”他说，并从大衣内掏出薄薄一沓照片，从中抽出一张递给我。照片上是一座白塔，站在同样白茫茫的雪和不合时宜的雾里，塔身几乎和周遭融为一体，只能通过黑洞的窗口勉强判别它的高度。

“对，”我立刻说，“就是它——我被关在这上面。”

阿尔萨德把苹果塞进我手里，俯身试我的额头，“唉，张建国！”他重重叹气，“这孩子好像睡傻了。”

张建国还真的跟着过来看我。“这是很久之前的照片。”阿尔萨德解释，“我们进去的时候，这座塔已经被积雪埋到了塔尖。何况入口很狭小，我们没进去，只是从远处看了几眼。”

我现在理应开始怀疑自己的记忆，但实际上，一幅更为清晰的画面出现在我的脑海里：凛冽的风从树的枝头吹在我的面颊上，死去的鸟从塔尖的窗口被推落，它在风中展开翅膀，直坠进叫人眼花的白茫茫的积雪中。

阿尔萨德打断我的思绪，他提过来一本笔记本。我刚要伸手去接，发现手里沾满了铁锈似的果汁。于是我把苹果叼在嘴里，从柜子上拿起一张纸巾胡乱擦了擦手。阿尔萨德看着我做完一切，用笔记本轻轻敲我的额头。“东西吃完再看。”他像老妈子那样教训我，把笔记本放在床头柜上。“这是在里面做的记录，你看看能不能想到些什么。”他又补充。

我点了点头，小口地啃着苹果，生怕他再敲我的额头。现在口腔中那种怪异的味道已经散去，我终于能尝到果实本身略带酸的甜味。那本笔记深红色的封面似乎让我感到熟悉，却始终想不起来是在哪里见过它。如果真如阿尔萨德所言，那我见过这本笔记也没什么可奇怪的。

“他需要静养。”张建国提醒阿尔萨德，“每天只能看两小时。”他转过来对着我说。我看不出自己什么地方需要静养，但还是应了一声。阿尔萨德则始终慈祥地盯着我吃苹果，那眼神不由得叫我感到不寒而栗。

“我先走了。”一个苹果吃完，阿尔萨德站起来对我说。“我明天给你带点别的水果，你想吃点什么？”

我答不上来，“苹果就行。”我说。我实则在思考阿尔萨德要到什么地方去，我又为何不能离开这里。但想来他也不会告诉我，我只得乖乖闭嘴，目送他拿起帽子出门。他离开前弯下腰摸了摸我的头，手套和头发摩擦产生了静电，一部分头发软软地吸在我的脑袋顶上，另一部分则在他离开时向他的方向顽强地站了起来。

张建国仍然在研究仪器，纯白的病房中一时间只能听见仪器的嗡鸣和我的心跳声。窗外是北境最常见的雪和连片的针叶林，天还阴着，我能看见的只有一片灰白色的天空。

“好了。”张建国突然直起身来说，与此同时我的身后猛地一空，人已经顺着被放下的床板躺平了。“我要采集数据，你就先睡一会儿吧。”张建国说，像照料尸体那样用手掌抚过我的眼睛。我本想说自己还不困，但立刻就感到眼皮开始打架，直直地沉入了梦境中去。

“我们于清晨进入无人区，身上仅携带有三天的物资和少量武器。除此之外，张建国医生给了我们一只黑色的盒子，盒身仅嵌有一枚红色指示灯。如果它亮起来，你们就要立刻离开所处的区域。张建国叮嘱。但对于它的运作原理以及侦测对象，他则语焉不详。在进入森林大约六百米后，我们进入了“边界”。

“这是我第一次进入这片区域，但根据此前进入的调查人员记录，“边界”是一种无法被准确定义的划分方式，用肉眼无法分辨，也无法被触摸或是以其它方式感知。要我说，那种感觉就像是进入了什么空气帷幕。我尝试后退一次重新进入，那种感觉仍然存在，但测量仪上的小灯毫无反应，我也没有感知到其它异常。

“在进入边界之后，树木的种类逐渐增多。此处的树种本来应当以针叶林为主，但随着小队的深入，地面上的积雪逐渐变薄，出现裸露的泥土和落叶，同时树种也有所变化。我能辨认出这些树种应当分布于亚热带与热带，但却很难分辨它们的具体种类——我曾在记录中阅读过这种变异现象，但实际见到时还是难免吃惊：黄色的藤蔓爬遍了树干，并从树梢上垂下来，像是有生命般弹动。树冠逐渐变得密不透风，鲸须般的气生根在空中飘拂，并在顶端开出花朵。这非常不合常理，但那些红色的花朵到处都是，就像树上长出的疥疮。

“无人区内分布有零散的人类活动痕迹，其中包括废弃的居民住房，以及此前的队伍建造的棚屋。棚屋里留有足够的食物和饮用水，这本来是为两年前的后续勘探准备的，但不知为何，一切后续勘探都被要求暂停，直到现在。对于此事，张建国医生似乎比我了解更多，虽然他似乎没有与我共享情报的打算。

“我并非针对张建国医生，只是倘若他能够给我们提供更多情报，例如确切地判断方位的仪器，或是更详细的调查报告，也许我们就不用像没头苍蝇一样在这里打转……指南针在这里完全失去了作用，我们不被允许携带钟表，这里也很难看到太阳，树木的生长更是毫无规律可寻……我们只能依靠简单的地图，往树木更加茂密、也更加怪异的方向摸索。”

这几段记录下画着简单的图例，纸张有被水洇过的痕迹，图上的字迹很难辨认，似乎画着一些头上长角、身后长尾的火柴人。我把这一辨认结果告诉张建国，张建国推推眼镜，像老年人那样举起笔记本观察。

“他可能是想表达人站在路上，”张建国用手指着图画，“你看，所谓的角是前方的岔路，而身后的尾巴则是来时的路……”

此时病房的门被推开了，被谈论的阿尔萨德本人出现在房间里。“那是树，”阿尔萨德用毋庸置疑的口吻说，“要知道赶路时是很难画清楚细节的。”

要我说，这可不只是细节问题。但更重要的是阿尔萨德手里挎着一只篮子，篮子里装满苹果，这让我为昨天敷衍的回答感到一丝后悔。昨天我已经吃了两顿病号餐，今天又吃了一顿，根据张建国对我不时流露出的同情神色来看，起码我还要再吃上几周。

“我能去别的地方转转吗？”阿尔萨德坐在我身边削苹果时我终于开口问道。此时阿尔萨德正在看张建国手里的数据表，并不时开口询问各项数据的指标。在这种一心二用的情况下，也许他答应我的可能性要更大一点。

“不行。”他一心三用地回答，从那些文件上收回目光，那表情像是抓住想溜进博物馆里的黑猫的保安。“起码现在不行，你得先复健。”

张建国走过来往我左边胳膊上扎了一针，而阿尔萨德把削好的苹果递进我右手里。“一天一苹果，远离张建国。”他笑眯眯地说。张建国站在他身后，无言地推了推眼睛。我用余光瞄着他，用力啃下一大口苹果，就看见张建国扭开头，装作去整理药物。

那针药物很快让我又感到昏昏欲睡，我陷进枕头里，阿尔萨德还在断断续续地同我说话，声音轻柔如同在讲睡前故事。“你还记得后来发生了什么吗？”阿尔萨德问，“第一个晚上我们没能抵达棚屋，只能扎起帐篷，睡在睡袋里……到了第二天早上，发现帐篷和睡袋全都漂在水面上……”

他的声音逐渐淡去，身影也逐渐地消失了。空白的天花板上逐渐浮现出一个黑漆漆的帐篷的尖顶，水又凉又软，围绕在我身边轻柔地推着我，将我往更深的地方推去。

我们身上的衣服、包里装着的设备，所有东西都湿了个头顶。但这潮湿并不让人感到寒冷，反而感到粘稠又温暖。鲜艳的黄色藤蔓不停撞在我脸上，它们看起来就像黄色的蛇，用鲜红的花苞抽打我的脸。“要小心。”身边的人说。“这里说不定真的有蛇。”而我只是麻木地点头，我还从没在这里见过蛇，但有时脚下会踩到什么柔软的东西——我从不低头察看，一厢情愿地相信那是某种植物的根或果实。

要是运气好，也许今晚我们就能找到棚屋。我想着。太阳已经逐渐升起来了，透过叶片看见的太阳如同遥远的灯光那样透明，但我们还是关上了探照灯，衣服中所含的水分也在逐渐减少。我看了一眼手表，屏幕上凝结着一层水雾，指针纹丝不动，指向两点四十三分。我不由得叹了口气，拧了一把还坠着水的衣角。

之后傍晚降临了。这里的气温和植被都接近热带，日照时间却完全符合北境习俗。随着天色逐渐暗淡，我们开始听见更多的声音。动物的鸣叫声夹杂在风里，从林间传来。这在队伍里引发了一些恐慌。但根据地图来看，我们已经距离下个棚屋相当近了。趟过一条河流后，我听见队伍里传来叫喊声。“看对面！”有人大喊。我立刻抬头去看，我本以为会看见破败的墙、屋顶或是最起码是动物的身影。但我看见的是塔。

一座白色的，高耸着的塔。出现在远处。从这个方向望去仅能看见模糊的白色塔尖。但几乎是立刻，我想到了它狭窄的窗户、白色的砖块和无尽弯折着的台阶。那窗户与我之间隔着许多层的树木和围墙，但窗户里传来的视线准确地落在了我身上。

这让我感到脊背发凉，似乎想要打寒颤。但我忍住了，并收回视线。我这才发现自己已经站在栅栏围起的，长满杂草和无名灌木的院子中。其他人已经先一步进屋，此刻屋外仅剩下我一个人。我听见他们走进建筑物、靴子踏在地板上的声音，但除此之外，一切都静得可怕。没有交谈，没有呜咽，也没有风声，反而是靴子的响声越来越杂乱无章。

我久久地站在原地，动弹不得。在长久的恐慌和不断增长的嘈杂声音中，我终于打了个寒颤，这寒颤让我从梦中惊醒了。

醒来时我发现张建国正站在床边，用他那青色的眼睛盯着我。我一时间动弹不得，也不知究竟该做些什么。张建国也只是同我对视着。过了大约半分钟，张建国露出如梦方醒似的表情，推了推眼镜。“你好像做噩梦了。”他冠冕堂皇地说，甚至还伸手替我拨开额前汗湿的头发。“现在还是凌晨，接着睡吧。”

说完他就要起身离开，我想了想，开口叫住他。“现在是几点？”我问。

张建国低头看看表。“两点四十三。”他说，又把我的被子往上拉了拉，盖住我的下巴。“睡吧。”他又说了一遍。我怀疑他学过催眠，因为这两个字就像是按下了什么开关，我立竿见影地再次困倦起来。在接下来的睡眠里，我再也没做过梦。


End file.
